Growth
by Nyx405
Summary: Kotetsu doesn't want to work with Barnaby, but he doesn't want to quit being a hero but it just so happens a small time company is willing to hire him and pay him the same amount maybe more with benefits, this is all to good to be true right?
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Kuro .com/ who is helping me make sure this is a good fanfic. Anyway this takes place after episode 2 Anyway let me know if there's anything I need to fix so that I can improve and stuff thanks for reading! BTW No Pairings!**

Chapter 1

Tiger was getting scolded by Lloyd about his teamwork skills and the Attacking Statue incident. . Kotetsu Kaburagi ignored Lloyd.

"It's just really hard working with him." He sighed and scratched his head.

"You can always quit." Said Lloyd, he touched a piece of paper.

Kotetsu glimpsed at it, it looked like resignation paper. He looked down.

"No, I…I'm sorry."

Lloyd sighed. He walked towards Kotetsu and patted his shoulder.

"I really hope you get your act together if you really want to continue being a hero."

Lloyd walked towards his window and stared."You can go now."

Kotetsu left the room and bumped into Barnaby. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Do you have something to say?" Barnaby asked.

"Nope." He walked away. Barnaby watched him.

He drove all the way to a bar and thought about what Lloyd said. He ordered a beer. Kotetsu reached for his wallet and realized he had no money.

"Uh…" he raised his hand and scratched his head.

"Is there a problem sir?" said the bartender

"Well…" he said.

"He's too embarrassed to say I'll be paying for our drinks" said a woman around the same age as Kotetsu, she wore a brown business suit and had red hair and tied in a bun. She smiled at him. Kotetsu blinked. She paid for their drinks.

"Who are you?" he said.

She took a sip of her drink. "You're Kotetsu Kaburagi right?"

"H-How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have an inside source where you work."

Kotetsu looked around. And made sure was watching no one.

"So then you know about me."

"Yes."

His face turned serious.

"What do you want?"

"I should be asking you the same question" She smirked.

Kotetsu gave no response.

"I came here to give you an offer you will find very satisfying."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to work for my company?"

"Oh…that…" Kotetsu began to loosen up.

"I thought you were going to blackmail me or something?" He chuckled and scratched his head. "Thanks but no thanks I already have a job."

"Oh yes, you're Barnaby Brooks Jr.'s sidekick" She swirled her glass before taking a sip of her drink. He pouted.

"How's that working out for? Or are you already handing in your resignation?"

"How did you-" Kotetsu sighed. "You know for a woman who's offering me to quit my job and work for a company I've never even heard about, you're pretty bad at this."

"My apologies." She giggled. Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "I was only trying to say we can give you more liberty, you don't have to be anyone's sidekick, I can make you the next King of Heroes and-"

"Forget it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not doing this for the fame; I'm doing this to help people."

"I understand but you're only human, you need money to pay for bills, food, support your family etc." She smiled. "With our benefits you can have paid vacations anytime you want."

Kotetsu looked at his glass for a moment. He got up "It's getting late. Thanks for the drink."

She gave him a card. "Call me if you want to try it out."

Kotetsu put the card in his pocket.

He walked away. The woman watched him. She sighed.

Kotetsu went home to his house. He decided to call Kaede while he heated up some leftover fried rice that he made a night ago.

"I'm sorry" Kotetsu ate his fried rice.

"I was so scared, you know!" she said over the phone

"If only I had been there, Daddy would have protected you."

"I was alright without you, Dad."

"Huh?" He blinked.

"There's a new hero called Barnaby. He saved me!" He frowned as he heard that.

"He's really cool. I've become a fan!" He looked at his spoon and pouted.

"Dad…"

"Huh? Yes Kaede?" He said playfully.

"Why didn't you come?"

"I was! I…I was on my way there…but by the time I got there they were uh…evacuating the building"

"Liar." She said. "You never came…"

"No Kaede I did-"

"I have to go to bed." She gave the phone to her grandma.

"She's really mad at you." Said Anju Kaburagi.

"Yeah I know…"

"She's still scared about what happened, even if she told you she wasn't anymore."

"I know." He sighed. "I really messed up."

"I'm sure if you visit more often she'll feel better."

"Ah mom I want to but hero doesn't have time to take a break." He tried to sound confident.

"And neither does a father." She said somewhat upset.

Kotetsu looked down. "Don't worry mom I'll come visit soon, I won't let you two down. I love you both too much."

"Give Kaede a big hug for me." He laughed.

"I always do, good night son." She said hanging up the phone.

"Good night…" He hung up. He looked at the card that the woman gave him. He left it on his desk and stretched.

"Time to call it a night."

End of Chapter 1

Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**.com/**** Special**** thanks**** to**** Kuro**** who**** helped**** me**** make**** this.**** Anyway**** please**** give ****me**** suggestions**** or**** if**** anyone**** is**** out**** of**** character**** I**** want ****to**** do**** a**** decent**** fanfic.****Thanks ****for**** reading!**

**Chapter 2**

"We are reporting live!" said Mario the announcer. "The building is still on fire…oh wait!"

Sky High appeared, he began rescuing people close to the windows.

"Sky High is rescuing the civilians! But what about the other heroes? How are Wild Tiger and Barnaby doing?"

From inside the camera room, Cain was watching nervously. Agnes was pondering on whether or not they should cut to commercial.

"What about Blue Rose?" she said.

"She's still helping the firemen with another fire." He said.

"Two fires in one day what are the odds." Said Mary.

"I know right?" said Mario.

Agnes looked at the mess. "What is Blue Rose status? Is she almost done?"

Mario shook his head. "Not even close."

"Damn."

Inside the two-story building Barnaby and Kotetsu were looking for civilians.

"I can't find anyone Bunny!" said Kotetsu.

"Stop calling me that old man!" Barnaby looked around and heard a faint voice. "Over there!" He pointed toward a room.

"No problem!" Kotetsu broke the door.

"You idiot! If you keep breaking things down like that, the entire building could collapse.

"But it hasn't yet! Come on help me out!" Kotetsu rushed in.

"Be careful!" yelled Barnaby. Barnaby searched and found a woman on her knees coughing by a wall.

"It's okay I've got you." He said. The woman smiled at Barnaby.

"Tch…" Kotetsu looked away.

"Have you found anyone?"

"No."

Barnaby carried the woman outside of the room. "Did you see anyone else here ma'am?"

"N…No…" she coughed.

"We have to evacuate now old man."

"No way."

"What?"

"Get this lady out of here. I'm going to look for anyone still here." He said, he turned around to looked at him "Bunny?" but Barnaby left with the woman.

"Barnaby made it out alive!" said the announcer. He handed the civilian to the paramedics. He looked at the burning.

"Barnaby where's Kotetsu?" ask Agnes.

"He's still inside."

"What?"

"I'm going after him."

"You can't!"

"It's possible there might still be someone trapped in there, and I can't risk losing points." He went back inside. As he was running in an imaged flashed before his eyes, a room on fire, there were two people who dead, and a man standing there, holding a gun. He turned to face Barnaby. Suddenly a flash of light blocked the rest of what happened. Barnaby felt a pain in his head. He continued to look for Kotetsu.

Kotetsu searched desperately and finally found a man unconscious.

"Don't worry I'm here." He carried the man out of the building. And saw Barnaby.

"There you are!" Barnaby called out.

"I told you there was another civilian."

Suddenly the building started shaking.

"Not now!" Barnaby took the civilian from Kotetsu. "Let's go!" He ran towards the exit. Pieces of the building were starting to collapse. One piece almost landed on Barnaby. Kotetsu caught it.

"30 seconds left." Though Kotetsu. "Bunny get going!" But Barnaby was already gone. "Tch…"

Outside Barnaby handed the man over to the paramedics.

"Barnaby has escaped and found another civilian!" announced Mario. Barnaby looked at the building he saw someone coming out. Kotetsu leaped outside as the building collapsed.

"Hey I'm alright!" he stood proudly.

"And the building has finally collapsed; thank goodness Barnaby found and rescued the last civilian!" All the media was paying attention to Barnaby again.

Kotetu pouted and then sighed. He walked towards Barnaby.

"Tiger." Said Agnes.

"What?"

"Don't bother Barnaby right now, wait for him to finish talking with the media."

"Why?"

"We don't want you interfering with Barnaby's interviews."

"But I'm the one who found the last civilian!"

"And Barnaby rescued him, go wait for him now!"

Kotetsu sighed. He sat on his bike and waited a long time. Barnaby finally finished for what seemed like an hour and walked towards the bike.

"About time." Said Kotetu. Barnaby ignored him and started driving. "So how was it?" asked Kotetsu. Again Barnaby said nothing. "So you don't want to talk about it?" For a moment Barnaby was silent.

"Agnes told me to pretend I found the civilian." Barnaby didn't look at Kotetsu.

"So what? You rescued him and got the points."

"With your help." He grumbled.

"But that's what partners are for." Barnaby stopped the bike causing Kotetsu to almost fall. "Hey easy Bunny!"

"Let's get one thing straight old man, you are not my partner, and I will never accept that, I can do everything by myself, your job is to make me look good."

"Hmph, I don't believe this…" said Kotetsu "Is this really what I've got to deal with?" he muttered that.

"What did you say?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He separated from Barnaby's bike and left. He turned back to see if Barnaby was following him. Kotetsu went back to Apollon Media and changed into his civilian clothes. He looked at his phone and saw Antonio calling him.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey! I'm at the bar wanna get a drink?"

"Sure!" He smiled.

Kotetsu went to the bar to see Antonio, He looked more happy than usual.

"You sure seem happy." Kotetsu smirked.

"I managed to get some points today. My bosses were satisfied for today. He drank his glass.

"Heh…good for you!" He slapped Antonio's back. Antonio almost choked on his drink.

"Sorry" Kotetsu chuckled.

Kotetsu looked at his glass and thought about his job. Antonio noticed Kotetsu was looking upset.

"Don't let it get to you."

"Huh?"

"Don't get Barnaby get to you."

"Oh…thanks…" Kotetu drank his glass and grinned. It was quiet for a few moments; he paid for his drink and got up.

"You're leaving already?"

"I want to talk to my daughter."

"Ah, okay tell her Uncle Antonio said hi." He laughed.

"Yeah!" Kotetsu grinned again.

Kotetsu sat on his couch and watched his favorite movie about Mr. Legend. He smiled as he watched Mr. Legend caught the bad guys. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed, he checked what time it was. "It's getting late." He stretched "Better call it a night." He got up and noticed a piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up. It was the card the woman gave him. He scratched his head. He sighed. "What have I got to lose?" He picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Said the voice of a woman.

"Hey it's Kotetsu Kaburagi! I'm calling about an offer I was given."

"Oh hello Kotetsu" she said. "When is a good time for you?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Is eleven good for you?"

"Yeah that's great!"

"Good."

"Uh…but you know I am a hero and if duty called I might to leave early."

"I understand. At least you're going to try my offer out."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding."

"Alright I'll see you at elven."

"Thanks…." He almost hung up. "W-wait! What's your name?"

"Annette Freud." She said. "Good night Kotetu T. Kaburagi." She hung up the phone.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading. kurokosou helped me write this. Check out her DA page.  
><strong>


End file.
